Infrared (IR) remote control codes are used to control electronic devices such as appliances (e.g., televisions, stereos and the like), some remote controlled toys, and the like. Some IR emitters need to be aimed towards the receiving device to have their signals received. Other emitters operate as an IR blaster that disperses IR signals to a wider area.
In general, however, these emitters are for one purpose, which is to output control codes to control the receiving device. Other IR emitters may be used for carrying audio to wireless headphones, for example, but again, are dedicated to a single purpose.